Twice in a Lifetime Candy Candy version
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: From the television show...Can Terry save his relation with Candy the second time around? Jones is going to make sure he gets a chance to do just that... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Twice in a Lifetime**

**Chapter 1**

"**I love you… to death"**

Terrence Grandchester was living like a bum… Ever since he broke up with the love of his life and was forced to be with the woman who saved his life, he was lost, he didn't know what to do, his whole world turned upside down. He was raised by his father the duke and his stepmother who never hid her contempt for him. His mother, a Hollywood actress rejected him when he went to look for her, because he needed some m motherly love he never got from his stepmother. On his way back on the plane, he had met this wonderful girl, beautiful inside out, with freckles on her nose and big green eyes… One look at her, he realised that he had just came back to life, that he had a purpose on this earth all of a sudden, that his girl was the essence of his life, his salvation.

"_Sometimes only one person is missing and the whole world_ _seems depopulated…"_

Lamartine was right on the money with quote and Terry was realising it the hard way. Because ever since all the drama; Susanna's accident, his break up with Candy, nothing else mattered. He had started drinking and using drugs daily. He wasn't working anymore, so all his money was wasted on the booze and the drugs… When there's no cash flow in, and only out, what had to happen, happened… he found himself penniless, living on the streets, doing shady things. Terrence Grandchester, one of the most talented actors of his generation, had become a bum in the street. He was always drunk and high…living day to day, changing partners… He had found a sugar mommy to "take care" of him, she was older, she had the money and she could supply the drugs for him, her name was Lily Wayne. She had drugs parties, sex parties, orgies… But with her, Terry had a place to stay, to eat and to get free drugs. His mother had tried to get him into rehab, but if the heart isn't in it, rehab is useless. Unless Terry makes the decision to give up everything… he was going to continue living his hell of a life.

Lily had a lot of influence in Hollywood and she managed to get Terry some jobs, but he still wouldn't let to of the booze and the drugs…

That was Terry's life. Years went by…One day, after one of his orgies, one of the maid came to tell him he had a visitor.

- A visitor? Send them away! Said Terry

- But Sir, she's been waiting for a long time, it's not the first time she comes…She said it's a matter of life and death…

- I have a splitting headache… but let her in… in the blue living room

Terry went upstairs to freshen up. He popped a couple of pills and then he went downstairs to the bleu living room. A young woman was waiting for him. She had black hair, wearing a blue dress. Terry looked at her stunned…

- Well if it isn't a face from the past… Annie the shy Brighton…

- Hello Terry, said Annie coldly

- What can I do for you?

- I came here for Candy…

- Candy? She sent you to me?

- She doesn't know I'm here…

- Oh…so why are you bothering me?

- Candy doesn't have much time to live, unless we find her a donor

- A donor for what?

- Bone marrow… she has leukemia…

- Oh my God!

Terry thought he was already in hell, but hearing that the love of his life was dying, hit him like a wall of brick.

- Leukemia? She couldn't find a donor?

- No… I just thought if she could see you before she passes away, she would be happy…

- Why? I'm a bum now; I'm far away from the young man who knew her…

- Terry, you're still the man she loves, she will be happy to see you…

- Candy is dying… oh my God! This can't be happening… Can this world be crueler? Candy is goodness incarnate, she was deprive of her happiness…I was a better man because of her… maybe I deserve what happened to me…but Candy, Susanna! They deserved better than me!

- Terry, please come with me to see her…Terry…

- Of course I'll come… I want to say goodbye to my love, I want to die with her… Let me go tell Lily…

This last one entered the living room.

- Terry?

- Honey, he said, I need to make a trip to Chicago

- Chicago… Candy?

- Yes…

- Of course, go…

- Are you all right with that…

- Baby, I told you, my priority is to make you happy…

- Candy is dying…

- I'm so sorry, she said

Terry stood up and they hugged. Annie was touched. How could that woman so loving be living a life like that…? They were now kissing and Annie looked away.

- You need to go baby, said Lily

- I'll be back soon, said Terry

- Sure, said Lily

Terry left with Annie; he was going to buy stuff in Chicago… Lily looked at him go…She felt like she wasn't going to see him again… That Candy, dying or not was taking him away from her for good, she was taking back her man.

Terry and Annie arrived in Chicago and they rushed to the hospital. Terry got a blood test…what if he was a match and he could save his beloved?

He went to Candy's room, it had to be sterile, and they had to wear protection suits and gloves. He looked at her; she was bald skinny, pale as a ghost. That was his Freckles, dying of a horrible disease…. She looked up and she saw him, she smiled, but she still looked very sick…

- Terry, she said weakly

- Yes, Freckles, I'm here…

- I don't think my Freckles survived the chemo, said Candy smiling

Terry looked at her, he wanted to cry.

- So is this how you were happy after me, you got sick

- And you became a bum?

- How did we get here… we had so many plans…

- I guess those plans made sense when you and I were together…

- We were soul mates, when we parted, we got lost without each other…

- Oh Terry… I don't have much time unless I find a donor…

- Then we'll find you a donor, said Terry, you can't die Freckles…

- It's my fate, Terry…

She started coughing loud, she became red. Terry watched her weak body shake and he held her against him… Candy calm down and said:

- Thank you Terry, you don't have to stay, you know

- I'm not going anywhere, said Terry, oh Freckles…

- I'm going to go in peace now; I know you're fine…and happy…

- Oh Candy! Said Terry

He thought about his life, the booze, the drugs, the women, that was not a life, it was hell on earth for him…. But he couldn't tell Candy that…he had to let her believe he was fine…

Terry spent the night at the hospital; he didn't want to leave Candy's side.

The next day, Candy's whole family and friends were there. Aside from Annie, everybody was surprise to see Terry by Candy's bedside.

- What on earth is that bum doing here? Said Archie

- I brought him here, said Annie, last night

- What? Said her husband, but Annie

- Come on, Candy is dying! She needs to say goodbye to him…

- You had no right to do that!

- I had the right to make sure my sister is at peace when she leaves this world!

- That's enough Archie, said Albert, leave her alone! Candy needs the people that she loves near her…

- Not him! Said Archie

- If anything, only him matters, more than us, said Albert

A doctor arrived to speak to Albert, since he was Candy's father…

- Mr. Andrew… I've got bad news

- What else is new? Said Archie upset

Terry, who was in the room with Candy, saw the doctor…

- Freckles, there's a doctor talking to Albert…

- Probably more bad news, said Candy softly

- Let me go see…

The doctor was at the door step so that Candy could hear what he said. Terry approached the doctor.

- What is it, doctor? Asked Terry

- Terrence Grandchester? Said the doctor who recognised him

- Yes, said Terry

- You gave blood yesterday to get tested…

- Yes, said Terry…

- Well it's a match

- What? Said Terry I can save Candy?

- You could've, only

- What? Said Albert

- Well you're an alcoholic and on drugs… you can't be a donor

- Oh my God!

Terry was devastated! He could've saved Candy, but now he can't! She was going to die because of him! He had tears coming down his cheeks.

- Good one Grandchester! You could've saved her life, now you can't because of you weakness! You're a bum! You should've stay in your hell hole!

- Archie! Said Annie, that's enough! Leave him alone

Terry turned around and Candy looked at him. She smiled. He walked to her bed.

- Oh Terry, said Candy, I'm so sorry…

- Why are you apologising? Said Terry surprised, I'm the one who should apologise…I could've saved you! If we had stayed together, I would've saved you! Oh my God Freckles!

- Don't worry about it Terry, I'm prepared to leave everything… I saw you again, I'm happy… you know we never got to make love… I'm dying a virgin…

- Oh Candy! Said Terry hugging her… If only I could stay sober for a while, and flush the alcohol and the drugs from my body…but being an alcoholic… I haven't drunk since I got here… I'm feeling the withdrawal, but I don't care…I only want to be with you…

- I'm so happy you're here Terry…, said Candy

- Me too… I'm going to go for a walk and let your family see you…

Terry left the room and Candy's family was ready to replace him…

- I don't see, why we need all this, said Annie about the protective suit they were wearing, she's not getting better!

Terry was walking in the hallway, when he met the doctor again.

- Mr. Grandchester, I wanted to speak to you…

- About what??

- About your blood work…

- You already told me the bad news, I'm a match but I can't save Candy…because of my alcohol problem…

- That's not the only reason you can't give her blood…

- There's more?

- I'm afraid so… come with me in a consultation room…

Terry followed the doctor… in a small tiny room where there was a table an exam bed, two chairs.

- Please have a seat, said the doctor…

- I'd rather stand, said Terry

- As you wish…

- What is it?

- Well your test results showed us something else in you blood

- I'm waiting, said Terry impatient

- According to the tests, you are HIV positive…

Terry felt like the whole world was spinning around him, he sat down and looked at the doctor…

- Are you sure about that? He asked

- Yes…

- So I'm going to die?

- With the right cocktail of medicine you can leave a long time before it turns into full blown aids…

- Of course, I couldn't have won… if the booze and the drugs don't kill me, aids will take care of it!!! Damn this world! Damn you God! For punishing me like this! My life is over anyway, without Candy… you had to give me a fatal disease! Damn you!

Terry stood up and left the room! He went for a walk to vent for a while… he was angry at God, he was angry at life… All he wanted was to live with the woman he loved, was that really too much to ask? Susanna came in and ruins everything and started a horrible chain of events! Life sucked, big time!

He wanted to drink, after getting that mind-blowing life changing news, he wanted to drink and do drugs… but he needed a clear head to go see Candy, even if he suffers, he was not going to let her see him drunk not ever again! She was going to die with a nice image of him and at peace…

Days passed and finally, the fatal day arrived. Terry was with her in the room. The others had come and left the room after saying goodbye…

- Terry…

- Freckles my love

- We didn't get our time together, that's the only thing I regret, I regret not fighting for us… I regret giving up too fast on us…I love you Terry, I love you so much my heart bleed…I regret I have to have to leave you… you had made my last days here on earth the best that I've ever had…

- Candy, I love you, said Terry in tears, you're the only woman I've ever loved…goodbye my love…I love you…

- I love you, said Candy weakly

Then she closed her eyes… she was gone. Her bald head fell on Terry's chest. He held her body and cried, on his life, on her life, on their lives… What a mess!

When they came to take Candy away, he let her go and just left the room like an automaton … He got out of the hospital. He was walking; he wanted to cross the street when he saw Candy…

- Candy! He screamed

He ran in the busy street and he got hit by a car… His body flew up in the air and fell on the ground like a puppet… People gathered around him, he had blood coming out of his nose and mouth; he had a smile on his face…

- Candy… I love you… he said

And he expired….

*

* *

Susanna Marlowe was in her apartment watching television when the 10 o'clock news came on…

"_Very sad entertainment news to report; Terrence Grandchester, one of the greatest actors of his generation, is dead. They say he was hit by a car coming out of Saint Joan's Hospital in Chicago, where minutes earlier, a childhood friend of his had passed away …"_

Susanna couldn't hear the rest… Terry was dead! Her Terry! The love of his life, the man she saved, the man for whom she would've done anything, he was now dead! No, it couldn't be… Terry was dead, Terry was miserable. They were not together, she was unhappy, but she was waiting for him to come back to her, she had given up on her life, she wanted Terry, she waited for Terry in vain, now he was dead… Terry, her Terry, was no more…

- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Her mother, who was in the bedroom, came out running.

- Susanna?

- Mama… Terry… Terry…

- Terry what?

She looked at the television and she saw a picture of Terry on television with is year of birth to year to date… Terrence Grandchester was dead.

- Oh Susanna…!

Mrs. Marlowe had under estimated her daughter's feeling for Terry… Susanna was catatonic on her wheel chair… Mrs Marlowe when to call the doctor for help in the bedroom, when she came back she found Susanna's wheel chair in the kitchen… and blood on the floor… Susanna had slit her wrists with a sharp kitchen knife…

So our three protagonists had found death on the same day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice in a lifetime**

**Chapter 2**

"**A second chance"**

Terry opened his eyes and he found himself in a very bright place, it looked like a tower. Only it seemed to be very up in the sky… There was a young man there waiting for him.

- Where the hell am I? Asked Terry

- That's exactly where you're not, said the young man holding his arm

- You mean I'm in heaven?

- Not quite either, but you're not down there

- Well that's reassuring…, said Terry

As they were talking, they were walking towards a big room. Terry was looking around him and all he could see was clouds in the sky. They got to the room where there was a judge sitting at his table.

- Am I being judged? Said Terry, I thought I would go straight to…

- Don't say it! Said Jones

- … down there, said Terry

The judge looked at them.

- Mr. Jones, you have someone for me?

- Yes, your honour…,said Jones

- Yes, Terrence Grandchester, one of the greatest actors of his generation, if only he hadn't wasted all away with drugs and alcohol…

- Who is this guy? Said Terry

- Judge Othniel, said Jones

- Seriously? From the Bible?

- Yes…

- At least you know the Bible, said the judge

- Of course I know the Bible, I went to a religious college, said Terry

- Doesn't seem like it when we see the way you threw away your whole life…

- Your Honour, said Jones, there were extenuating circumstances…

- He wasted his whole life, and two women died…

- Wait a minute, two? Who else did I kill?

On the right side of the judge, an image appeared showing Susanna Marlowe slashing her wrist after hearing the news that Terry was dead.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, I had no idea!

- She loved you so much; she couldn't bear to live in a world without you…

- Your honour, said Jones, clearly it's not his fault if Susanna was madly in love him…

- She loved him to death, if I may say so, said the judge

- I've never encouraged her! Said Terry

- What about Candice White Andrew? You could've saved her if you weren't a drunk, a junky and HIV positive…

- For that I take full responsibility your honour, Candy died because of me… I wish I could've saved her…it's tearing me up inside…, said Terry

- Why did you waste your life like that? Asked the judge

- I couldn't live without her … the booze and the drugs made me forget

- But only temporarily, said the judge

- You are right…, said Terry, I'm ready to face my punishment

- All right…

But Jones intervened.

- Your Honour, he deserves another chance …

- What for…?

- The reason he turned to the booze and the drugs … it happened all those years ago on those hospital stairs… when he was forced to break up with the woman he loved more than anything, the woman whom later he was unable to save because of the condition of his body not only due to the drug and alcohol but he also contracted the HIV virus…

- Because he wasted his life, said the judge

- Your honour, said Terry, If I could go back, I would, if I could change things… I'd stay with Candy… I would never have left her…she was my soul mate, she was as precious to me as the air that I breathe and I understood it only too late, she died… I would do anything to have Candy alive again…I would give my life for hers… pleas your honour, take me and bring Candy back to life…

Judge Othniel looked at Terry.

- I think he deserves a life sentence your honour, said Jones

- What? Said Terry, a life sentence? Well I guess I deserve that for wasting my life…

- It's not what you think, said Jones

- All right, said Othniel, you've convinced me… Terrence Grandchester, you will have 3 days and 3 days only to convince your younger self to make the right decision and change the course of your life and save the two women in love with you… You will go back with your all memories intact. No one will recognise you. You are a free agent of the universe with the blessing of God Almighty and his court!

Judge Othniel hit the hammer. Terry and Jones found themselves in New York City, Terry wearing a driver's attire complete with the hat.

- Whoa! Said Terry, where are we?

- In New York…

- New York? I'm… a driver!?

- Yes, Terry's driver from the Limo service. He hired you for three days so you can drive him, while Candy is visiting and you're here to pick up Terrence Grandchester to take him to Grand Central Station so he could go pick up his beloved…

- Oh… I must be depressed at the moment, since Susanna's mother is pressuring me to be with her daughter…

They were in front of the building where he used to have his apartment and a young man came out of it. Terry and Jones where looking at him.

- Oh boy, said Terry, I look so young…

The young Terry approached the limo they where standing in front of…

- Master Grandchester, said the old Terry, it's an honour to be working for you

He opened the door for him.

- Hello, said Terry without looking at him

The old Terry closed the door. Then he turned to Jones.

- Not very friendly…

- You said yourself you must be depressed by Susanna's accident…

- Right…

- And one more thing, said Jones, when I'm wearing this black blazer, you're the only one who can see or hear me…, so right now, you look like a lunatic talking to himself…

- Now you tell me!

The old Terry we got in the car.

- Where are we going sir?

- Grand Central Station, said Terry

- Very well sir…

The old Terry started driving. He was looking at his younger self; he knew how much he was in turmoil while he was on his way to go get Candy. He decided to make conversation.

- Are you all right sir? Asked the old Terry

The younger Terry didn't reply. He was just staring at the window.

- Is something bothering you? Continued the old Terry, talking about it could make it easier for you, in my humble opinion…

- Look, said the younger Terry annoyed, when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it!

- I forgot how rude I could be, mumbled the old Terry to himself

But his whole was at stake here. He had to befriend Terry in other to convince him to choose Candy this time around; otherwise they'll all be doomed all over again.

- My name is Clarence sir, said the old Terry, and I can see you need someone to talk to…

- Would you just leave me alone! Said the younger Terry

But "Clarence" wouldn't have it.

- I was young like you too once, and I hated talking about my problems… well I only talked about them to one person… she used to listen to me and she understood me so well

- Good for you! Said Terry annoyed

The got Grand Central Station.

- I'll wait for you're here, said Clarence…

- We're a few minutes late, I hope she hasn't been waiting for too long

- If I were you I'd look for by the news stand on the right

Terry looked at him surprised. He got inside the station and it was crawling with people, where could Candy be? He thought about what that chatterbox driver said, and he looked at the newsstand on the right and there she was, buying a newspaper. He walked to her and he put his hand in front of her eyes.

- Guess who? He said

- Wait a minute, she said would that be Rob Lowe?

- Guess again…

- Ben Affleck?

- Not quite

- Wait I know, Romeo Montague!

- So you must be Juliet Capulet…"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"…_

- "_You kiss by the book", _she said smiling

He took his hands off and smiled to her, she turned around and they hugged hard, he looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Boy, he needed her so much; he was so lost without her. He needed her, but he will have to break up with her, that was just tearing him up inside.

Candy felt him a little preoccupied and she thought it was because of the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet".

- Are you all right honey? She asked Terry when he let her go

- I'm fine baby, said Terry, let's go, the driver is waiting for us

- A driver? With a limo?

- Yes, Freckles, a limousine just for you!

- Oh Terry! You're spoiling me!!!

- Nothing is too good for you sweetheart

Candy was laughing with Terry. He took her suitcase and they walked together towards the exit. They found the limo waiting for them with "Clarence"…

The older Terry looked at Candy coming out of Grand Central Station with his younger self. She was so beautiful, so full of life and love. He remembered her dying image, bald, pale as a ghost and skinny. Her green eyes had lost their shininess… He had to succeed in his mission, he has to make things right, so that Candy wouldn't die … He walked to Terry to take Candy's suitcase.

- I'll take that sir, hello Miss, he said taking her hand with his right hand and kissing it…

He had to call upon all the forces of the universe not to hug her until he smothers her to death with love.

- Well hello, said Candy smiling, how are you today sir?

- I'm fine thank you, Miss… I love your freckles…, said older Terry

- Really? Terry says they don't suit me…

- Well I say they're the most beautiful thing in the world, along with your beautiful emerald eyes…

The younger Terry intervened.

- All right, wise guy! He said, she's my girl, not yours! Let's go Freckles…

Younger Terry got in the car with Candy who was giggling. Older Terry put the car in the trunk and then he took the wheel. Candy and Terry were making out in the car. He looked at them smiling. He was so happy to be with her… well his younger self. He couldn't resist flirting with his beloved in front of himself! That was so funny! Jones appeared to him in the front seat wearing the black blazer, thus invisible to the rest of the world.

- You're having fun flirting with the woman you love in front of yourself? Said Jones

- That was fun, especially since I'm one step ahead of him! Did you see my younger self's face? Priceless!

Jones just smiled and shook his head. Older Terry took the young kissing couple back to Terry's apartment.

- Baby, said younger Terry to Candy, I have to go the theatre, the limo is for you… you go where you want with it…

- All right Terry…

- I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight …

- All right Romeo, said Candy smiling

They got out of the car, and they went upstairs in his apartment.

- I like your new apartment Mr. Big Shot!

- We'll look for another one after we're married and have children…

- Right, said Candy, maybe we should consummate our relationship first?

Older Terry was there, putting Candy's suitcase in the hallway, looked at his younger self blush. He was so cute…

- Freckles, can we talk about this later when we're going to be alone?

- Are you blushing Romeo? Said Candy smiling

She hugged him.

- You are so cute , said Candy kissing him on the lips

- Only you get to see this side of me…

They both looked at "Clarence".

- My lips are sealed, he said, I'll be waiting for you downstairs, sir

Older Terry went back in the car to wait. Candy and Terry went to his living to make out for a while. Terry felt better when he was with her, when he held her in his arms. She was his safety buoy. He felt like he was drowning without her…

When he joined Clarence in the car. He was in a gloomy mood again.

- What's with the long face lad? Said Older Terry, I thought you'd be happy since your beloved is here

Terry looked at Clarence… he really needed to confide in someone.

- Even though you flirted with my girl in front of me… I don't know why, but I trust you for some reason… I have a dilemma

And he told him the whole story with Susanna. Terry listened to a story he only knew too well for have had lived it himself…

- Well, what are you going to do?

- I don't know… I have a duty… Susanna saved my life…

- All right, what do you **want** to do

- I want to stay with Candy; I love her so much…

- Then you should stay with her…there's nothing more important than to be with the person you love and loves you back…do you believe she's your soul mate?

- I know she is…

- You do know what a soul mate is…

- They say it's the same soul God divided in two… they search for each other in a lifetime and sometimes they find each other…

- The lucky ones find each other, if Candy is your soul mate, don't let her go… find a solution with her…

- A solution?

- When you're with her, you're different; you're glowing with happiness… I could feel your love for her… I see a different man than the one I first picked up…

- Thanks Clarence, said Terry as they arrived to the theatre, you can go pick up Candy and see if she has any errands to run…

- You trust me with your girl?

- I trust my Candy with my eyes close…

- And you should, said Clarence, see you later

- Bye

Clarence went back to the apartment and he found Candy inspecting it…

- Oh Clarence, come in… There's nothing in this apartment! The fridge is empty! We need to go shop for groceries! What does he eat?

- I think he grabs a sandwich here and there at the theatre…

- Poor Terry! He really needs someone to make sure he eats properly

- And you're going to be that someone?

- Yes, said Candy happy, I intent to… I love him so much…

- That's good, said Older Terry moved, don't let anything come between you…

- Who will come between us? Terry and I love each other… we're going to be together forever…

Older Terry looked at her, so in love so confident.

- You're ready to go Miss Candy?

- Let's go…

- Promise me something…

- What?

- Don't abandon Terry…

- Why? Is something wrong with him? Is he dying or something? Said Candy worried all of a sudden

- No that's not what I meant…I'm sorry…

- Oh… then what did you mean…?

- Didn't you notice how preoccupied he is…?

- Yes, but I thought it was just the jitters for the premiere… Is something else going on?

- I'm just asking you to be there for him… he'd be lost without you… whatever happens, promise me not to leave Terry

Candy looked at Older Terry, wondering why he was saying such a thing… Why in the hell would she leave Terry for…? But she decided to humour him…

- All right, I won't leave Terry, ever! You're happy now?

- Yes. I know you won't break your promise. When things gets though, remember the promise you made…you and Terry facing your problems together is better than you two being apart…

Jones appeared to Older Terry with the black blazer on, so he was the only one who could hear and see him…

- Careful, said Jones, don't say too much… you don't want her to think you're a freak…

- I have to make sure she stays…, said Older Terry

Candy looked at him with weird eyes…

- O…k, she said, now can we go shop for groceries? I want to cook breakfast for Terry tomorrow morning

- Yes, let's go, said Older Terry

They went grocery shopping together and Candy was telling him stories about her work and Older Terry felt so good listening to the woman he loved talking, he could listen to her all day. All the drugs and the booze never made him feel that way… his favourite drug was Candy… she made him feel like he could do anything, he could have the world. He was ambitious when he was with her…he lost that ambition when they broke up and turned to drugs and alcohol and women… he contracted the HIV virus and he had no idea how… those orgies and drug parties… What a waste. He was there to change things and he had to succeed, the lives of three people depended on it, his, Candy's and Susanna's…

As they were shopping, Older Terry was taking his favourite things and putting it in the basket.

- You seem to know Terry's taste…, said Candy smiling

- He and I have the same taste then…, said Older Terry

- You're a little awkward Clarence, said Candy, but I like you…

That was music to Older Terry's ears.

- I like you too, he said

- I know that! You showed it in front of Terry nonetheless, that was gutsy!

They burst out laughing. They went back home and Candy put the groceries away. Older Terry helped her.

- I'm going to go get Mr. Grandchester at the theatre

- I better get ready for dinner, said Candy, thank you

- No need to thank me, it's my job

- But you go beyond your job description by keeping me company and talking to me…thank you.

- Anytime, said Older Terry with a smile

He left to go to the theatre. Terry was waiting for him; he had a bouquet of dark pink roses…

Older Terry got out of the car to open the door.

- Flowers for the lady? He asked dark pink? Gratitude?

- They're not for Candy, they're for Susanna…, said Younger Terry

- Oh…what about Candy?

- I have a single red rose for her…

- Single red rose; "I love you"…, sweet

- You know your flowers, said Terry

- Comes with the job description, you don't want to send the wrong colour of flowers to the wife or the mistress…

- Susanna is not my mistress!

- I wasn't implying anything…

- You're implying a lot of things on the contrary! You're nosy!

- It takes one to know one…

- You're insufferable!

- That's because you and I are very much alike…

- I'm starting to understand what a brat I was…

- Should I drive you to the hospital?

- No… I'm taking Candy to the restaurant for dinner

- But the flowers? You want me to deliver them for you?

- That would be nice, thank you…

- I'll drop them off while you're having dinner at the restaurant…

*

* *

Meanwhile, in a hospital room at Saint Jacob's hospital, Susanna Marlowe was crying her eyes out. She knew it was the day Terry's girlfriend was coming to town, she was spying on him and she had heard him talking on the phone. He even rented a limousine for her… She had saved his life, and he was spending his time with another woman, instead of coming to see her… So she was crying.

- Susanna, please stop crying, said her mother

- Mom, he's with her… it hurts so much mom! It hurts! He's with her right now!

- With whom?

- His girlfriend! Oh mom… how could he do this to me?

- How dare he do this?! That ungrateful son of a bitch! He's going to hear from me!

- No, mom, no! Don't! I don't want you to make him angry… he will come to see me, he's a good guy

- He's with another woman! I thought I was clear enough with him…

- Mom, what are you talking about?

- Nothing… I just want you to be happy…

- I will be happy when Terry comes to see me…

- He's going to come, baby, I will make sure of that…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twice in a lifetime**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_"**Remember the promise you made"**_

The older Terry took Candy and Terry to the restaurant for the evening, Then he left to get the flowers to Susanna at the hospital. Jones appeared to him;

- How is it going? He asked

Terry was startled.

- You have to stop doing that! You scared me!

- Sorry about that… did you convince yourself not to leave Candy?

- I haven't got to that part yet, I'm going to see Susanna…

- How are you going to convince her? She loves you to death…

- So does Candy…But I can't be with Susanna, because even by choosing her, I ended up leaving her anyway…

- You'll have to find a way to convince Susanna…

- If I only knew who to convince, which one of them could make all the changes… can't you help me a little?

- I can't, you have to do it on your own… otherwise , don't you think we could've just done it ourselves?

- You want to make me work and suffer

- We want you to understand the importance of the decision your younger self is going to make…

- Like I don't know that!

- Your job is to convince yourself, I can't do that for you…

- You're not making it easy for me, of course!

- You got it…

Jones disappeared. Terry parked the limo in the hospital parking lot and he took the bouquet of dark pink roses. He didn't need to ask were the room was, he knew it way too well… He arrived at the door, he looked at Susanna, she seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. He knocked once and entered the room with the bouquet of pink roses…

- Miss Marlowe, I'm here on behalf of Terrence Grandchester…These flowers are for you…

- Thank you, said Susanna, where is Terry?

- He's not available…

- He's with her, isn't he?

- I'm sorry?

- You know he's with her, with Candy! He's never going to love me! He's not coming to see me tonight, he rather stay with her and make love to her! While I'm here suffering because I saved his life! What do I get? Bupkis, zilch, nada, squat, diddly squat! While Candy gets the man I love!

The older Terry looked a Susanna and he had almost forgot how whinny and annoying she was…

- Miss Marlowe, forgive me, but from what I understand, Mr. Grandchester and his girlfriend have been together since they were in school… their love began before he even met you…

- I love him!

- He's not available…

- He's got to be with me

- He can do that, but without love, your life is not going to be better with a man in love with another woman…

- Who are you to talk

- I'm the driver he hired for …

- Candy! Great! And you're lecturing me?!

- I just left a loving couple, to come and give you theses roses…dark pink roses!

Susanna stopped whining and looked at him.

- Dark pink roses? That's supposed to mean something to me because?

- You're an actress, don't you get roses from your friends?

- Of course I do, I get red roses from my male admires, yellow from females…

- Red means passion, they want a night of passion with you… one of the meaning of the yellow is jealousy, that's what you get from your female admirers…

- Oh… and dark pink?

- Dark pink is… gratitude… Terry is grateful you saved his life and that's all he's ever going to be with you…

- What did he buy for Candy?

- He gave her 1 red rose…

- Just one? I got a whole bouquet… maybe…

- Don't get your hopes up… one rose of any colour has only one meaning: "I love you"…

Susanna remained silent. Even with the flowers, he showed her he loved Candy… She knew he loved Candy, she could hear him every time he talked to her on the phone, how his face changed when he got a phone call from her, how happy he was afterwards… but she was hoping…

- Why are you doing this to me? Said Susanna in tears

- Miss Marlowe, said the older Terry, I just don't want you to get your hopes up… Think…if Terry stays with you in love with Candy… every time he's going to look at you he's going to see the reason he's unhappy… the reason he's not with his beloved, is that what you want to be for him for the rest of your life?

- He's mine…he's mine…

- Susanna, has he ever encouraged you?

- No, but when we did King Lear…

- That was just on stage, it was make believe…

- I really thought he was talking to me…with all that passion and that love

- That was for the stage…

- Why are you doing this to me? get out! Get out! Now!

Mrs. Marlowe arrived and saw how upset her daughter was,,,

- Who the hell are you? What are you doing here ?

The older Terry heard a voice he wished he would never hear again. Mrs. Marlowe!

- I'm Mr. Grandchester's driver, he said, I just brought some flowers for your daughter

- Flowers? And where would Mr. High and Mighty be? He has no time to bring the flowers himself to the person who saved his life?!

- He had a previous engagement, said the old Terry

- Nothing should be more important to that man than my daughter, nothing! You hear me?! You tell him that!

- Very well, said Terry

He was restraining himself not to yell at her right there and then! He walked to the door to leave…

Jones appeared to him.

- What? Said Terry

- You wanted to say something to her… why didn't you

- I wanted to strangle her you mean…

- She's upset for her daughter…put yourself in her place… what if it was your daughter in that situation?

- I would be upset I give you that, but … she had no right to pressure me like that…I had no one to help me, to speak for me…

- Mrs. Marlowe is only doing what she things is best for her daughter

- She wants me to pay for being saved by her daughter for the rest of my life you mean…

- That's what you came here to do right, to stop that from happening? … the clock is ticking…

Jones disappeared. The older Terry went to get Candy and Terry at the restaurant. He took them back to the apartment. The older Terry walked with them to hear the instructions for the next day.

- Freckles, go get ready, I have to speak to Clarence, said younger Terry

- All right Romeo, said Candy smiling

She went to her bedroom to change and shower. Terry was speaking to Clarence.

- Did you give her the flowers?

- I did…

- I hope you didn't poke your nose where it didn't belong…

- Well…

- Oh no! How did I know you were going to do that?!

- I was just trying to tell her she was going to be unhappy if she forces you to be with her…

- Did you get through to her?

- I thought I was then she got upset and her mother arrived…

- Great! You pissed off the old hag! I'm going to have to pay the price for that! Thanks for nothing!

- I think the fact that you didn't go the hospital tonight was enough to piss her off…

- You didn't tell them why I didn't show, did you? Tell me you didn't!

- Susanna knows…

- You told her?

- No… she has been spying on you this whole time, she heard you on the phone booking me at the agency, she heard you talk to Candy on the phone…

- Oh my God! She was stalking me?

- That's basically it… she was king of stalking you… did you know how sick she was?

- I know she likes me, but …

- "Like", she's obsessed with us! I forgot how whinny she could be!

The old Terry realised too late, that he said too much… The younger Terry was looking at him.

- "us"? Dude are you ok? I thought Susanna was obsessed with me only… I'd like to share the spotlight on that one, even give it all to me if I could… but the truth is… she's obsessed with being with me…

- I … got a little carried away… I'm sorry

- It's ok, said younger Terry, I like that you feel so concerned about this whole thing…

- Have you told your girlfriend yet

- I'm going to tell her now… before we…

- I'm going to go then…, said Older Terry, good night sir…

- Call me Terry, you know too much about my life …

- Thank you, Terry. Good night

- Good night Clarence…

The older Terry left. He knows what was going to happen and how painful it's going to be for him to tell Candy the truth… He went to the car and started driving. Jones appeared again.

- How is it going?

- He's going to tell Candy now about Susanna… that was the beginning of the end for us… Terry needs support…I should've asked for help back then… my mother…. Right! I can ask my mother for help or at least for support…

- All right, how are going to ask her for help for her son, she doesn't know you…

- It's going to be tricky… and if she knows Terry hasn't call her, she's not going to show… so I need to convince Terry to call his mother... but that will have to wait tomorrow…

*

* *

Meanwhile in Terry's apartment. Candy was all freshen up with a beautiful silk nightgown. Terry was shirtless in boxers… Candy approached him and they started kissing passionately. They went on the bed in Terry's room and they continued making out, caressing each other, moaning and feeling great until the phone rang… They ignored it and they continued their kissing… until the answering machine picked up…

"Terrence, Terrence? Are you there? Susanna wasn't feeling good, she was looking forward to you daily visit… But looks like you're busy doing something more important, you can't spare 5 minutes to come and see the woman who saved your life… you owe her your life Terrence, don't you ever forget that…Susanna sends her love, she's still waiting for you…"

Candy and Terry had stopped when they heard Mrs. Marlowe's voice, the content of the message was like a cold shower. Terry didn't want to let Candy to, he held on to her.

- Terry?

- I'm sorry you had to find out like this baby…

- What's going on?

- You heard Mrs. Marlowe… There was an accident at the theatre on stage… Susanna saved me… but she got hurt…

- Hurt how?

- Her leg got amputated…

- Oh my God! Oh Terry…

- Mrs. Marlowe wants me to be with Susanna for the rest of my life

- Oh… and what do you want?

- I want to marry you Candy, I want us to be together…

- Terry…

- I need your help, would you help me?

Candy remembered Clarence's words, he made her promise to stay by Terry, he probably knew what was going on… She promised to stay with Terry…

- Terry, I'm going to help you…

- You won't leave me?

- I promise… I won't leave you, said Candy

- Mrs. Marlowe is pressuring me… I need your support Candy…

- I'm going to be there… but first of all, I want to know, does Susanna has any ground to hope…?

Terry let go of Candy and stood up. He looked at Candy.

- What are you asking me Candy?

- You know what I'm asking…

- I've never cheated on you…

- Maybe not physically, what about in your mind?

- Do you really think I'd do that?

- No…but did you give her some kind of a sign?

- Never… the only time I was romantic with her was during the plays, King Lear…

- Cordelia… you played her love interest

- It was a play...

- You promise me nothing happened?

- Well…

- What?

- One day during rehearsal, she came to me to ask me to tell you not to come…

- Why?

- She said I was hurting her… that she loved me to death… she had heard that I book the best place for you for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"… She begged me to dump you and she kissed me on the lips…

- On the lips…

- I was stunned by her audacity, I didn't respond to the kiss… I swear to you…

- I believe you… that's all?

- I pushed her away and I told her I've been in love with you since our first meeting… one day I misplaced my cell phone and I couldn't find it… She gave it back to me after making a scene for no apparent reason, about spending my time on the roof playing the harmonica instead of spending my time with her… I had the feeling she had it the whole time…

- I was wondering why you didn't reply to my text messages…

- That's all, I swear to you…

- You promise me?

- I promise you…

- So you don't want to be with Susanna

- I liked her like a colleague, a sister… that's all I was nice to her and she might have thought something else was happening between up, but it was all in her mind… That's why I don't understand why she's not telling her mother the truth…

- I think she hopes her mother succeeds in pressuring you to be with her…she's in love with you, that's why she saved you…

- In love? Try obsessed! She was practically stalking me… I'd always met her in front of the building "by chance"…She would show up early in the morning with breakfast… we studied our lines for Romeo and Juliet together and she almost threw a fit, when she had to audition with another actor than me… when the rumour came out that I was Eleonor Baker's son, she defended me like her life depended on it… It's funny, it's now that I talk about it with you that I realised how invading she really was…

- She lost her leg Terry… you must be very comforting for her…

- That's too bad, because I don't want to let you go… it doesn't make sense, I don't love her…I love you!

He remembered Clarence's words. Nothing was more important than to be with your soul mate and Candy was his soul mate, he was sure of that. He wanted to give in to Mrs. Marlowe before Clarence arrived, now he saw that he was stronger and happier when he was with Candy… Letting Candy go to be with a woman you don't love would be a mistake… Staying with Candy was the only thing that made him feel better… There are other ways to take care of his duty than to spend the rest of your life with a woman you don't love… It will not be easy to make Mrs. Marlowe understand, he will need the support of Candy, the woman he loves …

- I love you too Terry, I'm not going to leave, I promise…

- And I promise I won't let you go, ever!

- About what the phone call interrupted… said Candy

- You want to wait?

- For our wedding night… is that ok with you?

- It's fine Freckles…, he said smiling and hugging her

- So I'm going to go to my room before I change my mind…

- You do that, but kiss me again before you go…

She smiled and complied…

- You want to go to the hospital? She asked

- No… if I go after what she just did, she's going to think she can manipulate me like a puppet, that one call from her and I obey her like a puppy…

- Are you sure?

- Yes, don't worry about it, I already told Susanna I wasn't coming today, because you were arriving…

- But she got ill…

- She's in the hospital, they will take care of her if she's sick

- Oh Terry…

- Don't feel bad honey, we have to think about us… about what's better for us… we're going to take care of Susanna, together… Let's make this a labour of love…

- A labour of love, said Candy smiling

*

* *

The older Terry was in his bed thinking about the first time around… Mrs. Marlowe's phone call interrupted them and the message she left was devastating for Candy. She did it on purpose to guilt Terry and Candy and it worked perfectly… Candy wanted to leave for Chicago the next night…Terry convinced her to stay for the premiere and Candy agreed… After the play they both went to the hospital and they found Susanna's room empty… Candy had found her on the roof top and saved her… He went to get Susanna and she was so happy to be in his arms… that was the final blow for Candy, she went to talk to Susanna, she came out of the room saying she was going back to Chicago that same night… he caught up with her on the stairs, he cried, begged her not to go, that they can find a solution, but Candy refused, Susanna almost died because of her, because Terry loved another woman and not her…

- Yes talking to Candy was a good thing… making her promise not to leave… by now you probably know everything my love… Remember the promise you made Freckles, remember the promise you made…

_If I laid down my love  
To come to your defense  
Would you worry for me  
With a pain in your chest?  
Could I rely on your faith to be strong  
To picked me back up and to push me along?  
Tell me  
You'll be there in my hour of need  
You won't turn me away  
Help me out of the life I lead  
Remember the promise you made  
Remember the promise you made  
If I gave you my soul  
For a piece of your mind  
Would you carry me with you  
To the far edge of time?  
Could you understand if you found me untrue  
Would we become one, or divided in two  
Please tell me  
You'll be there in my hour of need  
You won't turn me away  
Help me out of the life I lead  
Remember the promise you made  
Remember the promise you made  
Could I rely on your faith to be strong  
To pick me back up and to push me along  
Please tell me  
You'll be there in my hour of need  
You won't turn me away  
Help me out of the life I lead  
Remember the promise you made  
Remember the promise you made _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twice in a lifetime…**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Promise"**_

The next day was the day of the premiere. Terry was very nervous. Candy was calming him down; her presence was all he needed. She was his better half, when she was around, everything was great for him. He was going to be fine on stage, because his beloved was there.

Older Terry was in his bedroom, thinking of a way to get through to Susanna. She was going to be in a very bad mood…a very dark and gloomy mood, suicidal! He knew it too well. Terry had sent her more dark pink roses that Clarence had to bring to her… Jones appeared to him.

- Hello!

Clarence was startled.

- You again! Can't you knock like everybody else?

- You're in a good mood…

- I'm trying to find something to get through to Susanna…

- Like what?

- Like a reason to live… she did kill herself when she learned I had died, right?

- Yes…

- So, she needs a new interest in life, a new "obsession" someone who can give her the will to live and move on from her obsession with me…

- You want to play matchmaker?

- You have a better idea?

- I think it's a great idea… Susanna needs someone who really cares about her…so she could feel loved and secure. Where are you going to find such a man?

- I don't know give me some ideas…

- Since she's in the hospital…

- Someone from the hospital? Why not… let's pray her doctor is tall talk and handsome…

*

* *

Clarence went to the hospital with the flowers and he found the doctor, who was in his sixties.

- Bummer, he thought, that's not going to work…

The doctor got out of the room. Clarence entered, with his flowers. He saw that there were already other flowers on her night table.

- Hello, Miss Marlowe, he said, I see you've got another admirer…

Susanna was sulking.

- I know the premiere is tonight Miss Marlowe, I know how you feel…

- No you don't! You have no idea!

- I know how it feels when the doctor gives you a death sentence!

- You were sick?

- Yes, I was… but I was given a second chance and I intend to live this life to the fullest…You've only got your leg amputated; you can walk again with a prosthesis and live a full life! A lot of people live with disabilities every day…what I'm trying to say, is it's not the end of the world…

- Easy for you to say… I can't have Terry…

- You can base your whole life on one man who doesn't love you…!

- But…

- Susanna… life can be beautiful if you want it too… don't regret saving Terry, God will give you back your heroic act…

There was a knock at the door… A young man came in, for grief counselling. He has some children with him.

The older Terry remembered how the first time around, Susanna had refused the help, our any other counselling… Hopefully this time around…He looked at her, waiting…

Susanna looked at the man and all the children. She could see that some of them were bald, others were wearing wigs… Those children were probably dying and she was whining because of a man who didn't even care about her?

- Please come in, she said moved

The children smiled and they came in the room. The man who was with them smiled and approached Susanna's bed.

- Thank Miss Marlowe, he said, my name is Gregory Macintosh and I'm a grief counsellor, among other things. These are the children from the paediatric ward; they have something for you…

One of the little girls, wearing a wig approached Susanna and gave her a hand made card, signed by all the children.

- We heard about your accident Miss Marlowe, we hope you're not too sad for loosing your leg…

- Thank you, said Susanna moved

- Since you're missing the play you were supposed to be on, we're going to cheer you up by making a play for you, said another little girl

- Oh my God, said Susanna

The children were worried about her! Instead of their own illnesses…

- You don't have to do that children, she said, you should be resting

- We rest 24/7 Miss Marlowe, said a little boy, the hospital for us is our home for the moment, we don't want our home to be sad… we don't want you to be sad…

- We'd like people to think that the hospital is a fun place where we can play and have a lot of fun…even if some of us are dying…

- You're not afraid of dying? Asked Susanna

- Nope, said the little girl, because I know that I'm going to go to heaven when I die, that everything is beautiful in heaven…that my hair will be back in heaven…

She took her wig off…

- You see, I lost all my hair with the chemo…

- You're very beautiful, said Susanna smiling

Looking at those children, Susanna realised that she wasn't that unlucky after all… She was still alive… She shouldn't waste her life pining over someone who was in love with someone else… that seemed so trivial to her all of a sudden…When one door closes, a window opens…

Clarence was glad to see that Susanna was responding well to the children.

- Miss Marlowe, he said, I'm going to go, we'll come back after the premiere…

- Sure, bye, said Susanna

Clarence walked out and Gregory followed.

- Thank you for doing this…

- It's my job…

- She really needs help and support, especially tonight; she was supposed to be Juliet on Broadway…

- Yes, I know

- So please if you could check on her that would be nice…

- Of course I will, don't worry, we won't give her the time to regret her play…

- I'm counting on you…

- You had something to do with it… I came the first day; she refused to see me… She was way too upset… You come along, you talked to her and she's receptive… Thank you for doing that…

- It was nothing… Bye

- Good bye…

Clarence left with a smile on his face. Jones appeared in the car…

- Jeez dude! Said Older Terry

- How did it go?

- It was great, the grief counsellor came with the children from paediatric, and Susanna melted like butter… And I still have one whole day in front of me…!

- I hope you're right…

- Don't be like that, please… what else could happen…

Jones looked at him.

- The old hag! I didn't see her there! She's probably going to poison her mind again! Great! We're still not out of the woods!!! Damn it! But I have to go get Candy and Terry; they have some errands to run…

- Don't worry; if the "old hag" as you call her, messes things up, you still got the whole day tomorrow to fix things…

- You're enjoying this, aren't you?

- I'll see you later, Terry…

"The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that old hag is going to ruin everything" he thought.

*

* *

At the apartment after running his errands, Terry was getting ready to leave for the theatre.

- Are you going to go to the hospital on your way there

- I'm way too nervous to go see Susanna now… I'll go see her after the play, with you, all right?

- All right! Bye honey, break a leg!

They kissed for a long time.

- _ "You kiss by the book"_ , said Candy smiling

- I wish you were my Juliet on stage; I wouldn't need to fake being in love with you, or kissing you…with my tongue…

- I'm glad to hear that you don't kiss your colleague on stage with your tongue…

- My tongue is only for you, my Juliet…

They kissed again.

- Now go…, said Candy, or your understudy is going to replace you tonight

- All right Juliet, I love you…

- I love you Romeo…

Terry finally left for the theatre. Candy got ready to go. She put on a beautiful green dress, she let her hair down. She put on some make up…

*

* *

In the car, Clarence was talking to Terry.

- How did it go at the hospital? Asked Terry

- I think I got through to her, but the old hag wasn't there… so, God knows what she's going to poison her brain with…

- I still haven't gone back to see her ever since Candy came…

- I think she needs to know that she's not your priority…I know it's cruel, but she needs to let go of you…it's going to be better for everybody involve…you need to be with the woman you love, nothing is more important than that, believe me I know what I'm talking about! You'll go see Susanna after the play, with Candy…

Terry was nervous enough as it is, he didn't need any more stress from Mrs. Marlowe.

The play was a triumph, and Terry got a standing ovation with the whole troupe. Candy was on the first row clapping. For the time being, they had forgotten about the rest of the world…

Candy went to see Terry backstage, in his dressing room. She hugged him hard.

- You were wonderful Terry… and I wish I was the Juliet on stage…

- I put your face on Karen's…

- I hope you didn't kiss her with your tongue since you put my face on hers…

- Don't worry about that…she wished I used the tongue… tough break

They burst out laughing. Terry let go of her and took something from his pocket, he bend on one knee and said:

- Candice White Andrew, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife…

Candy looked at him with tears in her eyes… Mrs. Marlowe wanted Terry to be with her daughter… No, she had to think about herself; about them first… they will take care of Susanna together…So…

- Yes, Terry! I would be honoured to be your wife!!!

Terry smiled, put the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her hard, and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Then he turned around with her laughing and screaming together. They were happy… They made out for a while, and then Terry had to go to the hospital. He wasn't going to the reception. He took Candy with him…They were making out inside the car like teenagers.

Older Terry looked at them, he knew Terry had proposed to Candy, because that's what he wanted to do the first time around, he had the ring and everything… but the Susanna matter ruined everything!!! Instead, he had lost Candy for good!

_"I hope the old hag is not poisoning Susanna's mind"_

*

* *

As a matter of fact…

- What in the world are you babbling about? You're letting Terry off the hook?

- Mama, he doesn't love me! I don't want his pity! I deserve better!

- You won't get any better than this! You've lost your leg! You're mutilated, no man would want you! You might as well take advantage of the situation and have the most eligible bachelor to marry you!

- He doesn't love me!!!

- Nobody is going to love you!!!

- Stop it mom! Stop it!!!

- Terry is going to come here, and you're going to tell him you should be with him! Do you hear me? Don't be sentimental! Nobody is going to love a woman with one leg!

So by the time Terry got there with Candy, they found a Susanna sobbing her eyes out! Mrs. Marlowe looked at the couple with mean eyes.

- Where the hell have you been? You'd rather fuck your girlfriend while my daughter is lying here on a hospital bed after losing a leg saving your life?

Terry ignored her. He went straight to Susanna.

- Terry, how was the play?

- It was great…

- Karen must've been happy to be Juliet… I know she really wanted the part…

- She was…

- Now that the premiere is over, I hope you came to be with me…

- Susanna…

- I saved your life Terry; you have to be with me…

- I'm engaged to another woman… I can take care of you, but I love Candy, I can't live without her…

Susanna looked at Candy, she looked at Terry. She started to cry.

- Forgive me Terry; I didn't want to say that! My mother is making me do that…

- Shut up you little slut! Said Mrs. Marlowe, I'm doing this for you!

- But I don't want a man forced to be with me…It's not real!

- Susanna you have to do this!

- No!!! No, NO!!!!

A nurse came in, when she heard Susanna scream.

- I'm going to give her a sedative… you have to get out of the room all of you…

Susanna fell asleep immediately. Everybody got out of the room. Mrs. Marlowe was angry at Terry.

- This is all your fault! She had to be obsessed with you! You did this to her…

- Mrs. Marlowe, your daughter saved my life, but seriously you're making me want to be dead instead of saved by her! The price is way too much to pay! I owe her my life, I will take care of her, but I don't love her, I love Candy…and there is no way I'm linking myself to a woman I don't love…

Candy was sitting next to Clarence.

- You knew this was going to happen when you make me promise not to leave him right? How did you know?

- I just knew that you're his rock, without you , he's completely lost… you had to be here to prevent him from making a big mistake

- Be with Susanna?

- He doesn't love her…he loves you… together, you can take care of the Susanna matter… her mother just needs to leave her alone…

- Oh Clarence, this is so hard, I promised, so I can't leave and run away and leave Terry in this mess… he needs me…

- Don't feel guilty for your love, you didn't steal him from Susanna, she's the one trying to steal him away from you! Love conquers all…

Terry stood up to go get a coffee for him and Candy, to escape the constant whining of Mrs. Marlowe.

Clarence went to look for Gregory the counsellor.

- What happened?

- Her mother came and threw me out of the room

- That's just great; Susanna is more depressed than ever! She thinks she's unworthy…

- Where is she now?

- The nurse gave her a sedative…she's asleep…

- All right. I'll go see her tomorrow and talk to her…

- I hope she's better tomorrow morning …

Clarence went to the water cooler and he saw Jones.

- You knew this was going to happen right?

- I told you had one more day …

- You had t make me use it right?

- You still have time to change things… remember, your life depends on it…

- Don't I know it!!!

Jones disappeared. Older Terry was fuming. Mrs. Marlowe had ruined everything, yet again! He prayed that Susanna wakes up in a good mood in the morning…

_"Please God, help me, help Susanna…"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twice in a lifetime**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"A happy ending"**_

The morning was starting and the snow was slowly coming down. It was cold. Susanna opened her eyes; she was alone in the room. She took her crutches and left the room…

Mrs. Marlowe arrived and saw that the bed was empty and she assumed that they had taken her daughter to do some tests. So she waited. She fell asleep waiting…

Terry, who has spent the night at the hospital with Candy in the waiting room, arrived in the room and found it also empty. Candy was behind him.

- Mrs. Marlowe? Where is Susanna?

- They took her for some tests

- I checked with the nurse, said Candy, no tests were schedule for Susanna until later this afternoon

- What? But where is she? Oh my God! My baby!

Clarence arrived with coffee for everybody.

- What's going on? He asked

- Susanna is missing…

- What? Said Clarence, oh no! She didn't!

- What?

- Let's go on the roof…

- The roof? Said Mrs. Marlowe, how would she get to the roof with one leg…?

- She got out of the room without any help, believe, she can climb the stairs, said Clarence, let's go…!

The doctors and the nurses were called and everybody was up on the roof… Terry approached Clarence…

- Do I want to ask you how did you know this?

- No, you don't…

- I thought so… tell me are we going to save her?

- It depends on what we're going to tell her…

The snow was still falling, but it wasn't very cold…

- Susanna, said Candy, Susanna please don't do this…

- Leave me alone! You've got the man I love…

- I love him too…

- Why won't you leave him to me then?

- Because he loves me, not you… Susanna, please think about your mother… she's going to be sad

- No, she won't she doesn't care about me… she thinks I'm worthless now that I lost my leg…

- Susanna, you're a very talented actress said Terry, please don't jump

- Why won't you love me…?

- You know that the heart is the only muscle our mind can't control… it's the same thin with love… I can't command my feelings… that's the truth… you don't want me to lie to you do you…

- I just want to die…

Gregory arrived on the roof too.

- Susanna, think about the children, they look up to you… some of them say they want to be actors if they survive their cancer… you were good with them, don't show them the cowardly way out, you have to fight…

- But Terry…

- I'm sorry Mr. Grandchester doesn't share your feeling, but if everybody killed themselves because of love that wasn't share, there won't be many people in this world… you're very beautiful and talented, any man would be honoured to date you

- Really who? You?

- As a matter of fact yes, I'd like to date you… if you don't kill yourself

- You're just saying that…

- No… I think you're fascinating, don't be discourage, life is full of surprises…

- My mother said I would never find a man to love me…

- You're mother is wrong… everybody deserves to be loved…Life can be beautiful… if you jump… the children are all going to give up fighting…

- The children…

- The theatre also needs you, Mr. Hathaway is ready to take you back as soon as you'll be able to be on stage…, Said Terry

Mrs. Marlowe was ashamed. She had discouraged her daughter, when others were encouraging her… she had pushed her to almost commit suicide…

Jones appeared to Clarence.

- How is it going?

- It's amazing everybody is talking to her; Candy and Terry are sticking together… that's awesome… I hope they manage to convince her…

- We have to go…

- What? Not yet…

- I'm sorry, I don't make the rules, your time is up…

- Wait! Said Clarence, Jones!

Clarence wanted to follow Jones and he found himself presents in his arms, coming into a house. Children greeting him.

- Daddy! Said the boy

- You've got presents for us? Said the girl

- Yes, but no peeking until Christmas! Said Terry who was still stunned

Candy arrived and hugged him and kissed him. She was so pretty and she looked tired.

- Honey, are you ok? You look tired…

- I'm good… don't worry, thanks to you! My better half!

- No, you're my better half! I'm going to go freshen up; you wait for me in the living room…

Terry went to the washroom and he looked at himself in the mirror.

Jones appeared next to his reflection in the glass

- Jones! What happened? Did we save Susanna?

- Yes, you did, she married Gregory and she's very happy…

- It's starting to come back to me…

- You saved Candy from leukemia…

- Yes, I remember that …I was so relieved to be a match for her…

- You're still acting, but you spend a lot of time with your children… You've got a brand new life…

- So that's it, I get to live this life; I don't go back up there with you?

- You saved yourself, Candy and Susanna… you get your second chance

- Thank you…

- You won't remember your first life, only this one… and you won't remember me either…

- Oh…thank you for everything. Thank you God. I'm going to miss you, said Terry moved…

- You won't remember…

- I'll still miss you…

- Bye Terry, I hope to see you up there in a lot of decades… Good luck

Jones disappeared and Terry forgot all about him. He went to the living room to be with his beloved and his children. The Christmas tree had a lot of presents under it…

They spent the holidays with their family and friends, since Candy had been sick, everybody made the trip to come and see her. Susanna came with Gregory and their children…

Life is about decision you make…that's your life…You can go on the wrong path and get lost or on the right path and be blessed. God has a wonderful plan for each and every one of us. We were all meant to be happy, not unhappy; we just have to find our way and what God had planned for us from the moment we were conceived in our mother's womb.

Terry, Candy and Susanna were given a second chance and they lived it to the fullest…

Jones went back up there to help other people with their live sentence.

**_THE END_**


End file.
